God Help Me! Part 2
by Mertz
Summary: Continuation of the last story...a few characters have too much to drink. Adult language and content.


This story is dedicated to my good friend, Wade Wells, who inspired this story after calling me one Saturday afternoon and she couldn't remember how many martinis she had drank. To answer the questions you kept asking me that afternoon girl, "Yes I am still your friend and I will know what happens to Keith and Allura in my new story when I am done writing it..." LOL!

Many thanks to CMS and Xia for editing and encouragement.

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Until next time...

Mertz

* * *

God Help Me…Part 2:

Two weeks later…

As the team meeting finishes, Allura stops on her way out of the conference room when she hears Keith's voice, "Princess, please hang back for a moment…I need to discuss your flight error this morning with you."

Allura looks up at Lance, who gives her a sympathetic look as he passes by her on his way out of the conference room. Slowly, Allura walks over to Keith, who pushes out the seat next to him for her to take.

Apprehensively, Allura starts to sit down as the door to the conference room closes, then squeals as Keith pulls her into his lap instead, his lips quickly finding hers. Lifting his head a moment later, Keith looks down into her surprised eyes to smile, "I thought they would never leave…" then lowers his lips to hers again.

Allura lets out a sigh and wraps her fingers into Keith's hair as he kisses her senseless, his tongue gently teasing her lips open then stroking her mouth.

For several moments the only sounds in the room are the occasionally moans and groans of the chair as Keith shifts around, sitting back more. Finally pulling away, Allura looks into Keith's dark eyes then asks, "When are we going to stop hiding?"

Letting out a slight groan, Keith buries his head into Allura's neck to inhale her scent. Placing a kiss there and smiling at her shivering in response, Keith pulls back to look into her eyes again, "You know the guys will never leave us alone about this once we are out in the open." He leans forward and kisses her lips for a moment more before pulling back again, "Coran knows…it isn't like we are completely hiding this Allura."

Allura lets out another sigh and then curls into Keith's arms, burying her nose in his neck as she whispers, "But I want to be able to kiss you anytime I want to…"

Keith smiles as he wraps his arms tighter around her, "It's only been two weeks Allura…" He shifts so she has to sit upright again and looks into her eyes, "I want to keep you to myself for a while longer."

She looks into his eyes for several more moments then asks, "How long?"

Letting out his own sigh, Keith finally smiles, "As long as you will let me get away with it…"

Allura slaps his chest and Keith chuckles. As she tries to get out of his lap, Keith pulls her back down and kisses her again before saying against her lips, "Lance is going to be insufferable…you can't blame me for wanting to hide this for a while longer…" then lowers his lips to Allura's once more.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lance follows Hunk and Pidge into the rec room, but he isn't paying attention to the conversation. Instead, his mind is running through the events of what has been jokingly called "the incident" amongst the members of the force so as not to alert Coran or Nanny to the fact that Lance had accidentally gotten Allura drunk.

Mentally cursing Keith, Lance finally blurts out to Hunk and Pidge, "Man, Keith is a stubborn ass…"

Hunk sits down on the couch and arches a brow at Lance as he asks, "About what?"

Lance snorts as he sits down in the chair across from him but Pidge speaks up, "About Princess…"

Hunk finally looks around, "Oh…yeah…"

Shaking his head at Hunk, Pidge sits on the couch as well before he turns to Lance, "So what can we do about it?"

Letting out a deep sigh and shrugging, Lance replies, "I don't know…she all but told him she loved him while she was drunk and he still didn't take the hint." A sarcastic laugh escapes him, "Short of her hitting him over the head with a two by four while screaming she loves him, I don't know how to get them hooked up."

Pidge also sighs, "Yeah…" He puts his hands under his chin while looking up at Lance and asks, "Have you seen the way she has been looking at him lately?"

Even Hunk nods, "Yeah…Princess has got it bad for Cap…"

Lance snorts again, "And the stubborn ass is ignoring it."

Hunk looks at the other two before suggesting, "How about getting her drunk again?"

Lance turns to him arching a brow as Pidge snorts and asks, "How's that going to work? He ignored her the last time…"

Rubbing the back of his head, Hunk replies, "Well, it kind of worked…she was all over him. He might not be able to resist a second time."

Pidge shakes his head at him as Lance sits forward, "Well…it isn't a totally bad idea I suppose. I mean…Hunk is right about Princess being all over Keith while drunk."

Crossing his arms, Pidge asks, "She won't take the whiskey from you again Lance…how are you going to get her drunk?"

A truly evil smile crosses Lance's face as he replies, "Her birthday is tomorrow and Nanny is making a special dinner for her that night…"

Hunk looks at him confused, "So…"

Lance starts laughing as he states, "I'm going to offer to make the punch…"

Pidge and Hunk shudder while they remember tasting Lance's "punch" while at Academy parties. His eyes wide from remembering the hangovers, Hunk asks, "The Peruvian Punch?" As Lance nods, Hunk shudders again before saying, "You can't even taste the alcohol in that stuff and next thing you know…you are drunk on the floor!"

Even Pidge starts laughing as Lance claps his hands together, rubbing them eagerly while saying, "Yup…Princess will be all over Keith before he knows what hit him."

xxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, after watching a movie with the rest of the guys, Keith walks Allura back to her room. Stopping in front of the door, Allura waits till a maid passes by before looking up into Keith's eyes to ask, "Coming in for a while?" as her fingers gently run down the outside of his shirt, grazing the muscles of his chest as she goes.

Keith lets out a quiet groan before grabbing her hand to stop her torture as he whispers, "That isn't a good idea Allura…"

Allura steps closer to him and leans up to kiss him lightly on his lips as she quietly responds, "Why?"

Letting out a sigh as he enjoys her kiss, he finally pulls back his head, "Because being near a bed while kissing you isn't a good idea Allura…"

An impatient sigh escapes Allura as she presses the button to open the door to her room. Turning away from Keith, she steps inside. Keith smiles at her, "Good night Princess."

She watches him for a moment and just as Keith is turning away, she grabs his arm and pulls him into her room then slams her hand on the button to close the door. Keith opens his mouth to argue with her only to feel her tongue slip inside and start warring with his while her hands move along his chest, caressing him.

Keith lets out a groan and turns them around to push Allura against the door, pushing his body into hers. The feeling of his hard groin against hers has Allura whimpering as she continues kissing Keith while wrapping a leg around his and rubbing her groin against his.

Shuddering at how fast he is losing control, Keith completely pulls away from Allura, taking several deep breaths while trying to calm down. Allura reaches out to him, "Keith…" but he puts his hands up to block her, "Stop Allura…for the love of God…stop."

Instead of being put off though, a soft smile crosses her lips as she steps closer to him, "But I don't want to stop…" Moving between his upright arms, Allura wraps her arms back around Keith and pushes her body back against his, listening to his groan as she whispers against his ear, "I want you to make love to me…" then pulls his earlobe into her mouth to suck on it.

After receiving a painful throb from his hardened manhood, Keith grabs Allura's arms to hold her out at an arm's length while gasping, "No…"

At the disappointed look on her face, Keith releases an arm to caress her cheek, "We don't need to move that fast Allura."

Reaching past her, Keith hits the button to her door and as it opens, he leans down to place a quick kiss on her lips then says "Good night love." before quickly releasing her and walking out the door.

Allura has a chagrined smile on her face as she whispers, "Good night." to the closing door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Allura awakens the next morning to find Nanny moving about her room putting things away. She sits up in the bed and stretches while yawning, saying, "Morning."

Nanny turns to smile at her and responds, "Good morning Princess and happy birthday."

A full smile crosses Allura's face as she rises from the bed and heads for her bathroom, "Yes it is…I'd forgotten."

As she soaks in her bathtub, Allura wonders what her "boyfriend" is going to give her. As her body heats up with thoughts of what she would like, Allura sighs and sinks further into the bubbles to hide her body's reactions to her thoughts from Nanny when she walks into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the dining room, Allura smiles at the greetings she receives from those sitting at the table eating before she joins Keith over by the side buffet table. Picking up a plate, she smiles at him as he whispers, "Good morning love…" as he picks up a croissant and places it on his plate. Turning his head, he speaks a little louder, "Happy Birthday Princess."

As the others in the room go back to their conversations and breakfast, Allura whispers, "What did you get me?"

Smiling, Keith turns back to the buffet and picks up some fruit before responding, "You will get it tonight Allura." Turning his head again, he softly utters, "Don't be so impatient…" before he turns away from the side table and walks over to sit down and eat.

Allura sighs as she finishes placing some fruit and a muffin on her plate then joins the others.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The day passes quickly for Allura in a haze of meetings and paperwork as she carries out her duties as Princess. Having missed lunch, Allura stands before the closet in her room after a hot bath, debating what to wear for the evening.

Pushing dress after dress aside, Allura's eyes light up when she spots one that Nanny had hidden in the back of her closet. Given to her as a joke last year for her birthday by Romelle, Allura had been stunned when she opened it and had hidden it again before anyone else could see it.

Romelle had teased her at the time, saying it was for when she finally got the courage to ask Keith out. Well, she hadn't worn it when she and Keith had finally gotten together, thanks to her drunken antics two weeks before, but now seems like the perfect time to wear it.

Looking it over, Allura takes a deep breath as she places it on the bed and drops her towel, "I hope he likes it…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchen, Lance smiles wickedly as he finishes stirring up the punch. Quickly, he removes the liquor bottles from the table and kneels as he pushes them into a cupboard under the counter he is working on to hide them. Standing back up, Lance finishes adding the juice just as Nanny walks into the kitchen.

Walking over to the cupboard, she looks around Lance's shoulder at the punch bowl in front of him and inhales the sweet smell. Smiling, she steps beside him while saying, "That smells wonderful, I'm sure her Highness will enjoy the drink."

Returning the smile, Lance laughs to himself mentally, _We all will…_

Picking up the punch bowl, Lance turns around and carries it into the dining room just as Hunk and Pidge arrive. Smiling at them, Lance places the bowl on the side table Nanny set up for it then picks up a glass. Ladling some of the drink into a glass, Lance takes a sip then turns to smile at the other two.

Hunk shudders and Pidge smiles back at him. They all turn as Allura walks in and all three gasp. She smiles at them then glances back down at the dress she had chosen to wear. Bright red in color, the halter top, empire style dress hugs her figure on top before flaring out into a skirt that stops at mid-calf.

Laughing at the boys' reactions, Allura does a quick spin, showing them that the dress is backless as her hair flies up while asking, "Like?"

Lance manages to close his mouth shortly after his jaw had dropped and smiles at her, "You look beautiful Princess." He walks over to her and gives her a hug then smiles at her again, "Happy birthday."

Allura smiles her thanks then looks around the room before turning her gaze back to Lance, "Where's Keith?"

Smiling down at how obvious she is, Lance takes her arm and leads her to the punch bowl as he says, "Oh, he will be along soon…he and Coran are having a last minute meeting."

Releasing her arm, Lance ladles a cup of the punch then hands it to her. Picking up his own cup, he raises it to her then says, "To Princess Allura on her birthday…may it be a happy one."

He watches her smile at him then take a sip from the cup. Her eyes latch onto his as she asks, "What is this?"

Lance smiles, "Oh, it's Peruvian Punch." He drinks from his cup again, "Good, isn't it?" She nods at him then he watches her face flush slightly as she continues to sip from the cup.

Nanny enters the room and lays down a tray of appetizers before walking over to join the small group. Hunk and Pidge step aside with their punch cups in hand as she approaches the punch bowl and ladles herself a cup.

Taking a sip from it, Nanny turns to the others, "This is good punch…thanks for making it Lieutenant."

Lance manages to keep the smile off of his face as she continues, "I'm going to hold dinner for a while longer until the Commander and Coran can join us." Finishing her cup of punch, she points over to the tray she had just set down, "In the meantime, help yourselves to some appetizers."

She refills her cup and then heads back into the kitchen. Hunk and Pidge glance at each other then back at Lance who shrugs then turns to offer more punch to Allura.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A while later, Keith and Coran walk down the hallway together as they finish talking. Keith sighs, "Ok, so after the announcement, we will increase our security around the castle and hope for the best."

Coran lets out a sigh as they near the dining room, "I guess that is the best we can do."

They walk through the doors and Keith's eyes quickly move to the person he wants to see the most. Her back is to him though as she looks out the windows. Keith moves his eyes along her figure, taking in the back of the red cocktail dress and the black high heels on her incredible legs.

Managing to withhold a sigh, Keith turns as Lance finally notices him and Coran, "Well, it's about time you two got here. Nanny's been holding up dinner for an hour."

Coran utters, "My apologies, gentlemen." as he walks around the table to take his seat. Keith's gaze moves from Allura to the other three who are seated at the dining room table. Looking away from them, Keith moves toward Allura and stops beside her to quietly say, "Happy birthday Princess."

Allura turns to him, cup in hand, a sunny smile on her face and slurs, "It's my boyfriend!" She throws herself at Keith, who barely catches her and plants her lips on his.

Coran looks at the two of them shocked as Lance, Hunk and Pidge start laughing hysterically. Keith pulls Allura away from him and looks into her eyes for a moment before turning to glare at Lance, "What the hell did you do?"

Lance looks at Keith offended, "I didn't do anything…"

Keith looks away as Allura pulls away from Keith to stumble over to the punch bowl. She ladles herself some more, spilling half of it on the table before turning back to Keith, "This is good Proovea Punch…"

Narrowing his eyes, Keith walks to Allura and takes the punch glass from her as she yells at him, "Mine!" Sniffing the contents, Keith ignores Allura for a moment to take a sip then turns thunderous eyes on Lance, "Your Peruvian Punch!"

Lance holds his hands up in the air, "I told her and Nanny it was Peruvian Punch Keith…"

Glaring at Lance, Keith moves away from Allura to walk to the table as he growls out, "I don't suppose you told them it is 90% alcohol!"

Coran looks from one man to the other and says, "Oh my…"

Allura walks up to Keith and throws her arms around him again. She turns her face to the other men and says, "This is my boyfriend…" Holding a finger to her mouth, she adds, "Shhh…he doesn't want you to know." then starts giggling as she steps up on tiptoes to kiss Keith's cheek.

Losing her balance, Allura begins to fall forward only for Keith to wrap his arms around her waist to steady her. Allura giggles again and wraps her arms around Keith's waist while shoving her nose into his chest.

Lance stands up from his place at the table and raises an eyebrow at Keith, "Something you forgot to mention?"

Turning red as he continues to glare at Lance, Keith grits his teeth, "It was none of your business…" then yelps and turns to Allura, "Dammit Allura…"

Even Coran begins laughing as Allura smiles drunkenly up at Keith and murmurs, "I like your butt."

Keith grabs the hand that is moving continuously across his backside, rubbing the spot she had just pinched as he groans out, "I know…especially when you've had too much to drink."

"Drink…" Allura turns away from Keith and heads back to the punch bowl, "I'm thirsty."

Keith moves away from the table to intercept her, "I think you have had enough punch Allura…"

Lance stands back and laughs as Keith attempts to direct Allura away from the punch bowl when the door to the kitchen opens and Nanny walks in. She wavers unsteadily on her feet as she carries in the cake and Hunk quickly jumps up to take it from her.

Nanny smiles affectionately at him and pats his cheek, "You're always suck…I mean…such a good boy…" She hiccups and holds a hand to her mouth while giggling girlishly. Coran's eyes are wide as he stands up by Lance to ask, "Nanny…are you feeling alright?"

Stumbling her way across the room, Nanny wraps her arms around Lance and pats his belly, "I'm feeling fine…" She hiccups again as Lance tries to pry her hands off of him. Nanny turns her face up to Lance, "Another good…" hiccup, "boy…" then pats his butt with her other hand.

Both Lance and Coran shout, "NANNY!" and Keith starts laughing on the other side of the room before saying, "Well, at least I know where Allura got it from." then grimaces when her hand begins moving around his butt again.

Hunk and Pidge have tears running down their faces from laughing and Lance turns to glare at them as he continues to try to pry Nanny's hands off of him, "This isn't funny guys!"

Pidge snorts as he laughs while gasping out, "Oh yes…it…is…! Ha, ha, ha, I mean…Nanny just grabbed…your ass…!" and snorts again.

Keith laughs again until Allura grabs his chin and tries to force his face toward hers. Pulling back, Keith turns to Allura, "What are you doing?"

Allura tries to pull herself up on Keith as she slurs, "Want a kiss…" and pulls on his head again.

Coran slaps his hand over his mouth as he watches Allura trying to kiss a resisting Keith and then looks over at Nanny who is still patting Lance's butt as Lance tries desperately to escape her then exclaims, "Oh my…" Clearing his throat, Coran exclaims, "I think it is time to get these…ah…ladies to their beds."

Nanny pulls away from Lance to slur, "But we haven't had cake…" She picks up the cake and unsteadily walks toward Lance with it, "Want a piece Sweetie?"

As Hunk and Pidge laugh even harder, Lance clears his throat to say, "No thanks Nanny."

Nanny pushes the cake tray into Lance's hands exclaiming, "But I insist." Lance takes the tray so it doesn't drop then wishes he hadn't as Nanny picks a piece up with her hand and shoves it into his mouth and face.

As the room erupts in laughter, Lance turns his eyes to glare at Coran, who is holding himself up by a dining room chair as tears stream down his face. Coran manages to stop briefly, looks up into Lance's cake and frosting filled face then breaks down laughing all over again.

Lance turns and shoves the cake tray onto the table and picks up a napkin, attempting to remove the frosting from his face as Nanny continues, "Poor boy…"

Feeling a pair of hands on his face, Lance turns as Nanny leans up on her toes and kisses him on the lips. At the horrified look on his face, Nanny pats his cheek and then turns to Coran, "Coran, my good friend…" She walks over to him to take his elbow, "I have to go pee pee now…"

That statement instantly sobers up the older man, and Coran starts to lead her from the room, "Come Nanny…let's find the uh…rest room."

Keith tries to wipe the tears from his eyes as he watches Coran lead Nanny out of the room then turns his gaze once again to Lance's, only to start laughing at the disgusted look on his face all over again. Lance glares at the other three men in the room, "IT ISN'T FUNNY, YOU ASSHOLES!"

Keith stops laughing as he feels Allura pulling on him again, but ignores her as he tells Lance, "Serves you right…maybe you will think twice before trying to get a woman drunk again."

Lance finishes wiping his face off, throws the napkin down on the table then storms out of the room.

Letting out a sigh, Keith finally stops laughing. He turns to find Allura smiling up into his face as her hands continue to travel over his body. Grimacing, Keith grabs the hand in front of him that was caressing his chest and slowly moving down his waist as he turns his gaze to Hunk and Pidge, "Alright you two…I don't believe for one minute that you two didn't know what Lance planned. So as punishment, you get to clean up this birthday party." As they groan, Keith continues, "Pour that damn punch down the drain and get the kitchen cleaned up. God only knows what Nanny is going to be like in the morning."

As they nod and begin to move around the room picking things up, Keith turns his attention back to Allura, "Come on love…let's get you to your room."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Keith keeps his arm around Allura's waist as he leads her down the hallway to her room. Happy that she is cooperating at least, Keith stops before her door to punch in the entrance code. Allura pulls her face from the side of his shirt to look around and slurs, "Where we?"

Glancing down at her as the door opens, Keith replies, "Your room." and tries to pull her inside.

Allura cries out, "NO!" and pulls away from Keith and runs down the hall away from him. Swearing, Keith takes after yelling, "Allura! Stop!"

He follows her, slowly catching up to her when she finally stops, hits a button to a door and runs inside of it. Grimacing, Keith follows her into his bedroom and sighs when he finds her sitting on his bed, "Come on Allura…"

She sits up on her knees on his bed and holds her arms out to him. Keith takes in the front of the dress for the first time and swears. Her erect nipples push out the ruby red material and his eyes are drawn to the visible skin between her breasts as she says, "Want kiss."

Grimacing, Keith says, "Come here love…"

Allura slides off the bed then stops. She mutters, "Too hot…" and reaches under her skirt. Keith starts to yell, "NO!" but too late. Allura pulls off her underskirt and lifts the edges of her dress up as she jumps on her toes to get the underskirt to slide down her legs.

Groaning at the sight of her thighs that pulling up the skirt uncovered, Keith slaps a hand over his face as she launches herself at him and aligns her body to his. Letting out another groan, Keith lowers his face to look down into Allura's, "What are you doing?"

Smiling, Allura reaches up with her hand to touch his cheek, "My boyfriend…"

Letting out a sigh, Keith leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips before pulling back to look into her eyes, "Yes, I am…" reaching up with a hand, he caresses her face as he softly says, "But you need to go to sleep Allura. I have a feeling you will be sick tomorrow morning."

Next thing out of his mouth is a groan as Allura moves her hands along his buttocks again. Still smiling, Allura slurs, "I like your butt." An exasperated sigh escapes Keith as he pulls away from her, "Come on Allura, time for you to go to bed."

Allura looks into his face confused for a moment then says, "Ok…" She reaches up to her neck and Keith tries to grab her arms to stop her, but isn't fast enough as the top of Allura's halter drops, exposing her breasts as she shoves the rest of it off her hips letting the dress drop to the floor.

With only a small pair of red underwear covering her and her long hair flowing down her back, Keith tries to breathe as he takes in the beauty in front of him and his body instantly responds. She turns away from him to go lie on his bed and holds a hand up to him while uttering, "Cold…"

About ready to cry in frustration between wanting to take advantage of that gorgeous body and the temptation to throw her over his shoulder to carry her back to her room, Keith walks over to Allura to plead, "Please Allura, don't do this to me…"

She snuggles into his pillows some more. Feeling resigned, Keith pulls the blankets out from under her then pulls them up around her, covering her. Trying to rise, he stops when he feels her hand on his arm and looks down to find her smiling up at him, "I love you…"

Keith studies her eyes for several moments before he quietly responds, "I love you too Angel."

She lets out a yawn then sweetly asks, "Lie with me…"

Shaking his head, Keith pushes her hair out of her eyes, "No love…"

Tears run out of her eyes as she cries out, "You don't love me!"

Groaning, Keith tries to touch her while saying, "I do…" but Allura pulls away from him to curl into a ball. Keith cries out, "GOD HELP ME!" in frustration before pulling a struggling Allura into his arms and lying beside her in the bed.

The covers had slipped down though and Keith grits his teeth as he feels Allura's erect nipples against his chest as she curls into him, letting out a happy sigh. A moment later, he yells out, "ALLURA!" as her fingers find his hardened manhood and strokes him through his pants.

Struggling to get away from her, Keith tries to move away only to have Allura climb on top of him and straddle him as she rubs her nose into his chest. Stilling himself, Keith lets out a groaning whine, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Allura slides her face up along Keith's chest till she can look into his eyes then touches his cheeks, "You're my boyfriend…" Keith pushes his head back into the pillow groaning then stops when he hears a sound. Shifting slightly, he feels Allura's lips move by his ear and listens as a slight snore escapes her.

Trying to shift out from under her, Keith stops when she moves and mutters drunkenly near his ear again. Deciding to wait until she falls into a deeper sleep, Keith lies still and rubs his hands over her back. Feeling her cold skin, Keith sighs and reaches down for the blankets, pulling them up over both of them.

With the combined warmth of the blankets and Allura's body heat, Keith sighs as his eyes drift shut and he falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Allura groans as she wakes up, moving her hand to her aching head. As she shifts, Allura becomes cognizant of a body underneath her. Opening her eyes fully, Allura turns her head and looks into Keith's dark eyes as he whispers, "Morning love."

Groaning some more, Allura slides along Keith's body, listening to him hiss in a breath before growling, "For the love of God Allura, stay still!"

Moaning as she grabs her head again, Allura slides off of Keith and turns over onto her back on the bed. As the pounding in her head continues, she mutters, "What happened?"

Keith sits up in the bed and takes a deep breath to calm himself down before replying, "Lance got you drunk…" Reaching down with his hand, Keith gently caresses her cheek before saying, "Next time Lance offers you punch…punch him in the face instead."

Allura tries to swallow and grimaces as she whispers, "Water…"

Rising from the bed, Keith quickly walks into the bathroom and gets a glass of water and some aspirin before re-entering the room. He pauses in the middle of the room for a moment as his eyes move along Allura's blanket clad body. Her long tousled hair spread across the pillow, her shoulders are visible, giving a tempting view of creamy skin as well as one of her shapely legs, going up mid-thigh. Shaking his head to clear it, Keith walks the rest of the way to the bed and quietly tells her, "Sit up slowly love, take the aspirin and slowly sip the water."

Allura sits up with a hand to her head and takes the pills from Keith, places them in her mouth then takes the glass and begins sipping. After taking several sips, Allura looks down and lets out a gasp as she pulls the blanket up to her chin before looking wide-eyed over at Keith, "What did we do?"

Smiling, Keith whispers, "Nothing…but it was damned tempting love..." He leans over to her and places a soft kiss on her lips before adding, "You tormented the hell out of me and I will make you pay for that." He pauses for a moment as she groans at her aching head again before chuckling and adding, "When you are feeling better."

He moves her hair off of her face before asking, "Feeling ok?"

Allura nods her head once then stops to moan again, "Head…"

Keith pushes her back into the bed, "Well…I never got to give you your birthday gift last night."

Opening her eyes a little wider, Allura looks him over closely, "What?"

Reaching into his pocket, Keith pulls out a small box and hands it to her. Allura takes it from him and slowly lifts the lid to find a beautiful diamond solitaire ring inside. Her eyes quickly find Keith's again and he smiles while bending down to her and quietly asking, "Marry me?"

Allura rises up out of the bed quickly, crying out, "Oh Keith!" and wrapping her arms around him.

Keith sighs as he holds her close to him, "I take it that is a yes?"

Pulling back, Allura lets out a quiet laugh before repeating, "Yes."

Keith moves in to kiss her but stops when a funny look crosses Allura's face. Concern fills his eyes as he asks, "Allura?" Moving quickly, Allura pulls away from Keith and jumps out of bed to run into the bathroom.

Keith quickly follows her and helps pull her hair back as she bends over the toilet and starts puking. Cognizant of the beautiful, mostly naked woman bent down in front of him, Keith releases a sigh as she continues to retch and the awful smell of vomit fills the air and his plans vanish as he mutters, "Not quite the reaction I was looking for…God help me…"


End file.
